Wicked Angel Outtakes
by DevilishPleasures
Summary: Alt ending to Chapter 6 for Haiti.


**Wicked Angel**

**6. Angel of Death**

_**Alternate Ending**_

**By DevilshPleasures**

_In honor of our friend Suky and her daughter who were in Haiti during the earthquake._

_We Love you! God Bless! And thanks to everyone who supported TwiFans for Haiti! _

_Monarch to the kingdom of the dead_

_Infamous butcher, Angel of Death_—Slayer

I was digging a hole. How soon would it be before I was six feet under? Maybe I should ask Alice to go ahead and shoot me. She'd probably say yes, considering the look she was giving me—the one that said "traitor"—as I helped Bella into my Dodge Ram. Sometimes I wondered if Alice had other hidden talents besides the ability to see the future. I could literally feel her eyes boring into me like poisonous darts as I shut the truck door. In the side mirror, I watched Alice stand at her car, huff angrily, climb into her small coupe, and slam the door behind her. I shook my head with a small smile. She was pissed, I could understand that. But this was happening whether she liked it or not. Bella knew me now, and there was no reason to deny the inevitable. Now, I just had to learn to make it work for me.

I climbed in next to Bella and smiled at her as I started the engine. Trying to be sly, I watched her; she was nervous, shaking slightly, fidgeting, scared even—but not for the right reasons. She should be scared of me because I was planning her death. But…_she wasn't_. She was oblivious to my thoughts of how I would seduce her, and take her somewhere secluded where she would meet her untimely demise. I'd only seduced one victim before and that was Jessica. Bella was different. She was observant, smart. It felt like I was playing basketball with a baseball bat. I was way out of my element. But I had drawn these cards and now I had to play with them. Was she the queen in my hand, or the deadly ace of spades?

The image of Bella losing her life while in my arms was…turning me on. It felt intimate—not at all like my other murders. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. I saw Bella twist her hands in her lap and I wanted to…_comfort_ her. There it was again, the need to do something I had never had the urge to do before. Sure, I've been there for Alice…but this was different. Of course, I would be the first to admit I was no fucking good at making friends, or keeping friends for that matter, but I knew how to read someone. And her body language screamed for me to _help_ her. Maybe she knew about the sordid affair after all? Or was it something else? Was there a part of Bella that she kept hidden—something papers in a manila folder would never tell me?

_What does that matter? How is comforting her or getting to know her going to help? Comfort her; help her right before you what? Murder her? _The thought "I'm screwed" had passed through my mind so many times, but as the heat radiated through the truck, her scent hit me. And she smelled _so_ sweet, _so_ delicious that I didn't care anymore. I knew this situation wasn't good (fucked up would be a better way to put it). I knew I'd never hear the end of it, and I knew it put me at risk of being caught. But, I also knew that there was no going back. _Please, let this work out._

Bella smiled at me and tucked a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear. A quick peek in the rearview mirror showed the stupidest shit-eatin' grin splashed across my face. How long had that been there? I tried to frown, but my face refused to budge. I decided to distract myself instead. "So, Bella, you never answered my question: what brings you by?"

"Honestly? I…ah…needed to get out of my house, and I thought of you. I hope I'm not intruding or being a bother," she said as she looked down into her lap.

"No!" I said too quickly. _Moron._ "Of course not. I was surprised, that's all. Do you want to talk about why you had to get out of your house?" I asked her, god fucking knows why. I did, however, notice that she said "house" and not "home."

_Oh, I know why, because I am a pussy whipped psycho when it comes to Bella. _Might as well admit to this now.

"Really, you don't want to hear about it," she said as she shook her head.

Part of me yearned to just kill her, because who the fuck did she think she was? She had me upside down hanging from my nut sack. If I just killed her already, I could get on with shit. Get back to normal. But when I looked at her again, my fucking heart ached, and I wanted nothing more than to just be with her. Hug her. Tell her she deserved better than that ass Mike. I felt sorry for her. _Compassion_—it was not an emotion I felt for many people, if I felt it at all.

_Once she is dead, I won't have to feel so fucked up anymore._

"You can tell me Bella." I chanced a glance at her as I stopped at one of four red lights in town.

I expected her to tell me she didn't know me well enough to answer that, or to mind my own fucking business, or to ask why the fuck she should trust me (in which I didn't have a truthful answer)…but she didn't.

"I don't know why I married Mike," she blurted out, completely shocking me. Honestly, I wondered the same thing. She seemed to have all her duckies in a row…so why Mike? It was the million dollar question. "I'm not even sure I like him anymore. I don't know why I came to you…maybe to see if I was crazy."

I pulled into my driveway and looked at her for second. "Crazy?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. "Why do you think you're crazy?" Bella was the sanest person I knew.

Bella's mouth began to open to speak but she quickly closed it when Alice's abrupt knock on my window startled her.

"Alice," I sighed, annoyed. "She can be a bit impatient," I explained while opening my door. That was the understatement of the year. She could see the future some of the time, which made her a tad impatient all of the time when it came to the actual events. One time, she had shown up at my house two days before I was actually aware I was supposed to kill someone, just because what she saw excited her to the point of restlessness and giddiness.

I jogged around the truck and opened the passenger side door. I offered Bella my hand, wanting nothing more than to feel her touch and the electricity that I had felt before. Was it static-electricity or was it something more? It was becoming more than a want—it was a need. It made me feel human…she made me feel alive. All I could think about was death, though. Specifically, her death by my hands.

Her small hand rested in mine, and she looked at me. I could see she trusted me—I could see the certainty deep inside her eyes. For someone so intelligent, she sure didn't seem to be able to pick her men well. Mike wanted her dead, and I was the one who was going to do it. Maybe she knew all along and wanted me to kill her? There goes my wild imagination….

Once her feet were planted steadily on the ground, she looked up at me and whispered apprehensively, "Did you feel that?" Her eyebrows knitted together, and I wanted to say I felt it too. I fucking couldn't because it felt like I was admitting a weakness to her insatiable touch.

"What?" I questioned, pretending to be oblivious to the obvious spark between us. If it was dark out, I bet the electricity between us would've been a visible glow.

"Huh…guess I _am_ crazy," she mumbled as I led her to my front door.

What choice did I have? I didn't deserve her. Maybe I could go along with the theme…make her feel like she is losing her mind. It could be the edge I needed to get this done. She was fucking with my head, making me question everything, and I just wanted to prove that I could do this. End her life.

What would else could I do?

_Kill Mike. Have Bella._

I shook those thoughts out of my head with a chuckle.

_Yeah, in my dreams._

"Bella! I hope you didn't want anything fancy to eat!" Alice said sweetly when we met her at my door. I tried to ignore the tension I felt radiating off Alice like a huge heat wave as I unlocked my door. I pushed it open and stepped aside. "Ladies first." I gestured inside. Bella brushed passed me and my eyes immediately went to her ass.

_Damn, her ass is sexy. _

I helped Bella out of her leather jacket, and placed it gingerly on the coat rack by my door.

"Wow, your place is amazing," Bella said as she looked around in awe. What could I say? I made a lot of money. Cullen Funeral Home was not a rich business, but if you added in Medical Examiner and Hit Man, you had three salaries coming in at once. I wondered what I would do with the money I made from Bella's hit. Maybe new hardwood floors?

"It serves its purpose," I responded dryly. It was all part of the game I played. Nice house, car, job, respectable bachelor. One of the biggest mistakes I could make would be to become some recluse, I needed to be insidious.

"Bella, come chat with me while Edward makes us lunch." Alice didn't really ask, she told; and people never said no to her. I always thought the first man to ever tell Alice no would have her heart forever.

Alice offered Bella a bottle of water that Bella accepted.

I advanced into the kitchen in hopes I had something edible to feed us. Ham and cheese would have to do. I tried to be as quite as possible so I could hear Alice and Bella. God only knows what that crazy Pixie had up her sleeve.

"I didn't realize you and Edward were so friendly." Alice wasn't the best at being sly when she wanted information; she went after what she wanted, and she got it.

"Actually, I'm surprised he invited me…I don't know, can I tell you something?" Bella's voice got lower as she spoke.

"Anything," Alice said. She was amazing, acting like Bella was her best friend and shit. Alice was good at making people feel like they had been friends forever.

"I feel…drawn to him, and maybe I am crazy, no I probably am nuts, but I have been really lonely since moving here. I don't have many friends, and honestly I have no idea what I am doing married to my husband…and Edward…I just feel happier around him, like the world is spinning and when he comes into view…I feel like I can stand. He touches me…and I feel _something, _like a spark.I never felt anything like it before with Mike. I know, I must sound like a crazy person, right? I mean, god, you don't even know me! And he's like your best friend." It was so fucking cute to listen to her ramble.

_Fuck! There I go again with the cute shit._

Killing Mike was looking better and better. If I off him, there would be no need to kill Bella. But could I live a lie with her? It's not as if I could say, "Honey, I like to kill people, I hope that doesn't freak you out." I tossed the idea before the thoughts could come to any more fruition. If Jake knew that I had thought about killing our million dollar client, I'd be on his hit list.

"No Bella, really it's fine, Edward has that effect on woman. Edward said you work with troubled kids? What sparked that interest?" Alice didn't really need to fucking ask.

"I think the system is screwed up," Bella said bluntly. "I hate to see kids locked up over problems society created. I mean, most of them don't know how to handle the anger and frustration they have built up from being bullied as kids. All they know is how to fight back, which we tell them to do, 'stand up for yourself,'" she said in a mock tone. "Then we lock them up for it, which only makes them more screwed up. We put them in jail with murders and rapists were they _learn_ how to murder and rape, get all these ideas. I just want to get to them before that happens. If I can save one kid, I will be happy."

It would certainly freak her out if she knew I was a cold blooded killer.

_Just do your job._

As I piled the meat on the bread, I finally began to really think about my actions. Yup, it was time for a new plan. The seducing thing didn't sound so bad anymore….

"I hope ham and cheese is okay," I said as I walked towards Bella; it was more like being pulled. I gestured for Bella to walk ahead of me, back towards the kitchen. I figured the kitchen island was suitable to eat at.

"I'm really impressed with how clean your place is Edward." Bella smirked at me.

"Edward is a clean freak!" Alice chimed in. "He is a meticulous-perfectionist-genius, and as of lately he seems to have gotten a bit masochistic."

"Genius?" Bella questioned. I should be grateful she didn't want to know why I was becoming a masochist. Because the answer would be "because I am hanging out with you and falling in deeper even though I know I will ultimately have to kill you." Yeah, I didn't think that would go over too well.

"Edward doesn't like to talk about it. He was subject to a lot of torture from nasty kids because of it. Always teasing him for being blessed with a great mind." Alice stated tapping her head. She was lying. Sure, I was the smartest kid in school, but the women…well, they adored me. The men worshiped the ground I walked on. I didn't know why she lied, but I had a feeling that she might have "seen" my response, and it was probably…not good.

"I'm sorry, kids can be so cruel," Bella said as I pulled out the stool for her to sit in.

"It's fine, I survived…" _although many others didn't._ I was so bored in high school, Carlisle thought it would be good if I started to take college courses two days a week, I agreed.

"Sometimes, I wish I could have five minutes alone with the parents of these kids who make fun of other kids. We need to stop tearing people down all the time, what's the point of making someone feel bad? I don't get it," Bella said passionately.

"What kind of person is your husband?" Alice asked in her no bullshit tone.

"I used to think he was great…but now…lately…I am starting to wonder about him. I don't feel like he is genuine, like maybe he had me fooled, and now I see how fake he is. Almost like the type of person I hate. Someone that has to be popular, and cool, and worrying about what everyone thinks all the time. Honestly, something is off with him, I just can't figure it out. We are together, but I have never felt more alone."

"What made you fall in love with him?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"He promised me the world, at one point he worshipped the ground I walked on. Now, I am just alone."

"What about your friends?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are great. They just aren't around for another week. Plus, Rose loves to remind me what an ass Mike is, how she 'told me so,' or whatever," Bella said while shaking her head. "I'm sorry, like you two want to hear about my crappy life." I couldn't take my eyes off her mouth. She constantly brought her bottom lip between her teeth, and I loved it when girls used their teeth to gently scrap against my cock.

_God damn I wanted her mouth around my cock._

"It's okay Bella, it helps to talk about things, like you said, have friends to help you through tough times," Alice said sweetly. She gently placed her hand on Bella's arm to offer reassurance. I looked at her quizzically not sure if she was acting or not. I would like to think I knew Alice well enough to know when she was being sincere, and she sure as hell had me fooled if she wasn't.

"Is that who you wish was dead, Bella? Your husband?" I asked her. I knew I had made a mistake, because I was not in the room when she admitted she wished she were at the funeral home for an actual funeral arrangement.

She raised an eyebrow, but let my mistake slide. "Sometimes…does that make me an awful person?"

"No, I think everyone at some point wishes someone would just die. Can I ask you what he does to make you feel that way?" Her eyes locked with mine, I couldn't look away from her. The need to touch her burned my insides. My breathing was becoming shallow. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing because I had never had such strong reactions to anyone before.

"My dad saw it long before I did. Mike is insecure about everything. I think he resents the fact that I am more successful than he is. Which I could care less about, I never thought less of him…not until I felt like he was _trying_ to bring me down. It's like he wants me to fail."

I felt an overwhelming desire to make Bella mine. She was so close, yet so far away, so unattainable. I tore my eyes from hers and I was fairly sure, in that moment, that I chose to have her for myself. I finally understood what I meant. "Bella is mine" was more true than was professionally acceptable. There was a line, and I had crossed it. Not only had I crossed it, I completely erased it. No line, just a blur.

"Alice, you're going to be late for that thing," I said, wanting her out of my fucking hair. I didn't need her fucking babysitting me. I quickly got up, practically pushing Alice towards the door. Bella attempted to wave bye, but I wasn't giving Alice a chance to weasel her way into staying. She gapped at me as I shoved her jacket towards her when I opened the front door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She hissed at me outside.

"I don't fucking know, okay? But I don't need a fucking babysitter." I shut the door in Alice's pissed off face.

I planned on fucking Bella, finishing the job, and maybe showing Mike the sex tape to rub in his disgusting face. I figured I was breaking all the rules anyway, and as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and began to compose myself before going back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that…Alice, she loses track of time a lot." I offered Bella my hand to help her. "Want a tour?" I asked as she placed her hand in mine.

_Spark_. Dammit. Just…fuck.

"I'd love one," Bella said as she smiled at me. I didn't let go of her hand as we began to ascend the stairs. Honestly, I didn't know what I had planned on doing once I got her up there. She stopped to admire a painting. I turned to face her. I was a step above her.

The painting showed a woman, slack in the arms of an angel with huge black wings. She was bleeding from her torso where the angel had plunged a knife into her. "That is the Angel of Death," I told her. "I acquired it from a private collection."

"She looks…relieved. The angel…he is beautiful," she said while looking up at me. She climbed up another step, inches from me. I could feel her breath warm and sweet against my neck. "Almost as beautiful as you," she spoke softly. I reached for her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"You aren't crazy," I said inching closer to her. I watched her eyes flutter behind her lids. She swallowed back thickly, placing her hand on my chest, her lips so close to mine. I parted my lips slightly. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, aching to taste her. Kissing was not my specialty. But all I wanted was to pull her bottom lip into my mouth. I smiled slightly, trying to be patient. When I was confident I would get to taste her, I felt her tense. Her hand pushed hard against my chest, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I can't," she said as she stepped back and broke all contact with me. "I should go." She turned away from me.

I wanted to grab her, stop her from leaving. I shouldn't have, but I reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her toward me. "Don't go," I pleaded with her. I didn't know where the words were coming from. They just sprang from my mouth like a dam had burst. Fuck, I wanted her. Now. I could take her, if I wished. But I wanted her to want me too. God dammit! I was so fucked!

"Edward, I can't do this…I am married, happy or not I _am_ married. I'm not going to cheat on my husband." With my hand still on her arm, I turned the full force of my gaze onto her. Sure, I wasn't fighting fairly, but she had to see how much I wanted her…just as much as I knew she wanted only that, the prick Mike Newton was probably off screwing Lauren somewhere right now…and Bella deserved better than him.

"Please, don't leave me Bella."I could see her prior decision wavering as she bit on her bottom lip. I held my breath as I waited. After a few moments, I realized she wasn't going to budge. I let go of her arm and started to tell her, "I'll take you back…"

I didn't make it that far. Her mouth was on me faster than I thought humanly possible. I stumbled backwards and almost fell, but quickly righted myself. My arms circled around Bella's petite body and I lifted her up, making sure her legs wrapped around my waist.

My kisses to her were frantic. I remembered the feel of her slick tongue, her soft lips, and the light grazing of her teeth as we both let go of the lustful wanting we had for one another. A small part of me, in the back of my brain, told me this was wrong. Not for Mike's sake, but for Bella's. Would she hate me after all was said and done?

As quickly as that thought crossed my mind, it was gone. _Fuck it, I'll deal with the consequences later_.

I made my way to my room blindly, hoping I didn't leave anything on the floor that I could trip over.

"Oh god Bella…I want you. I want to feel you wrapped around me." I heard her moan as I slammed the door to my room shut. I knew this would be no make out session. If this was the most I was going to have, I was going to make the most of it.

I slammed her back up against the wall, kissing her neck and biting her ear. Her hands roamed down my chest, and I knew she could feel my hard body underneath her…everything was hard for her.

She unhooked her legs from my back and stood up on her own, but her fingers were busy working the buttons on my shirt. In her eagerness, she ripped the first two buttons…I heard them fall to the floor.

She giggled, "Oops, sorry! I'm a bit impatient."

"I don't care, I'll buy another…" I was a bit more careful taking off her clothes. I didn't want her to go home with anything damaged that might make Mike suspicious of her illicit activities. As soon as we were both undressed, I wrapped my arms around her soft body and made my way back to lay her down on my bed.

"No." Her body pushed on mine to stop me.

"No?" I couldn't believe it. My cock was so hard, it was painful…and she was telling me no? _Motherfucking hell…_

"I don't want to be on bottom." I didn't think it was possible for my cock to get any harder, but I think it just did. I felt her warm hands slide down my chest and grab my dick which was throbbing underneath her touch. One hand slid up and down my shaft while the other cupped my balls gently. A woman's touch never felt so good…

Her hands came back up to my chest as she shoved me, roughly, back onto the bed. I lay back and watched her in naked glory, too beautiful for words. Her tits were beautiful, firm, and all real…and her nipples were hard and waiting to be sucked.

Fuck, I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait for her to ride me…the anticipation alone was killing me.

My legs dangled off the side of the bed, tense for Bella's touch. She came closer and rested her hands on my thighs. Her look was smoldering, and if I could've cum by look alone, I would've done so multiple times over.

It was obvious who was the one in charge here…and for the first time, it wasn't me. She was the predator…and I was her prey.

Before I knew what she was doing, her head dipped down as she swallowed my cock down her throat. I jerked, not prepared for her in that sense, but she didn't waver. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, her eyes not leaving mine.

When she came back up, she popped me out of her mouth, only to have her pink, wet tongue pop out and swirl the top of my head.

"Edward…you taste so good. I knew you would…I just had to have a small taste of you…"

No words could come to me just then…another first. This siren had left me speechless. She wasn't so fierce in real life—she always looked so fragile and helpless.

In the bedroom though…

"Bella, please stop. I'm not going to last…"She smirked as she hopped on top of me, her tits now in better line of my sight. I reached my arms up and cupped them, running my thumbs over her hardened peaks.

"So beautiful…beautiful Bella."

Her lustful gaze turned a bit thoughtful, as if she didn't really believe how beautiful she was to me. How could she doubt herself? Didn't she see what she was doing to me? She was the most gorgeous woman in my eyes.

Bella arched her back, pushing her tits into my hands while moaning my name. It was amazing hearing my name coming from her lips…knowing she was feeling pleasure because of me.

"Edward…please, I don't want to wait. Do you have any type of protection?"I nodded and strained to sit up a bit and reach over to my side drawer. I was a bit out of reach, but I pushed my arm out to grab a condom. Bella's hands were tracing the muscles on my arm. I was never so glad as I was at that moment that I worked out.

I made quick work of the condom and secured it in place. Bella leaned over and kissed me deeply as my hands massaged her ass. I knew that there was no turning back once I was in her…and for some reason, the good guy in me, what was left of him, needed to make sure she was okay with this.

"Bella…are you sure? Tell me now…"She pulled back, her brown eyes on fire. "Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you…I've wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you. All I could think about was bending over on the hood of my truck, lifting up my skirt and demanding you to fuck me. If I could've gotten away with it, I would've done it. Now shut up and fuck me!"

Holy fuckin' hell. I think I'm in love. I didn't wait for her to say anything else…I grabbed her hips and slammed her down on my hard cock. The feeling of being buried balls deep in Bella's sweet cunt almost drove me under. Luckily for me, Bella took control.

She lifted her hips up and down, in a perfect rhythm. My hands stayed on her hips as I helped propel her body while my eyes darted from her eyes to her tits. There was just too much to see at one time and I was frantic to take it all in. I didn't want to lose this memory of her.

"God Bella…you're so tight and wet. Are you wet for me baby? Is this pussy wet for me and my cock?"

I heard her moan as her back arched again. "Fuck Edward…all for you. My dripping wet pussy is for you, Edward. No one else."

Fuck, I wasn't going to last much longer with her talking the way she did. I felt so possessive of her…the option of killing Mike off was looking better and better in my eyes. Just the thought of having her mine, riding me like a wild animal for all eternity was pushing me to my brink.

I reached down and rubbed her swollen clit, which was warm and extremely wet. Bella had so much pent up energy, I knew she was going to want another round with me after this…and I couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Fuck Bella, I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum…I want to feel you cum around my cock…"

She didn't have anything in her to respond back…she was mewling and breathing quite heavily. Her legs started to quiver and I felt her walls clamping around my cock, squeezing the cum out of me.

"Edward…fuck!" I kept up the pace of the thrusting for us until we had both come down from our high. Bella slumped down her body on top of mine, too exhausted to move. I felt her heart racing as frantically as mine was and for this moment, our hearts were beating as one.

Was this a girlish thing to say? Yes…but I was finding that with Bella, I didn't care how pussy whipped I sounded…I would do anything for her and it scared the shit out of me.

My fingers grazed up and down her smooth back and I could hear her purring on top of me. We were still connected and I didn't want to lose that connection just yet. I just wanted to feel her on top of me, the two of us finding a little bit of peace in each other.

Finally, after some time passed by, and our breathing had returned to normal, Bella stirred. She popped her head up and looked into my eyes, a deep and satisfied smile on her face.

"Edward…that was…amazing, thank you. I haven't been properly…fucked in such a long time…"

She didn't have to say more. Even though she didn't know why Mike wouldn't touch her, I did. Which only fueled my fire against that motherfuckin' prick.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. You felt so," _right_,"good in my arms. What we did…it was the best I've ever had. It sounds cliché, I know, but it's true. I only hope that we might have a chance in the future to do this again."

I knew we didn't just fuck…it was something more to me and I knew to her too. But at this moment, neither one of us wanted to say exactly what just yet.

Instead of answering, she lowered her lips down on mine and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss. I knew that whatever the two of us were feeling was scaring not only me, but her as well. I only hoped that I was wise enough to know what the right course of action was…

We fell asleep like that, limbs tangled, naked, my arms surrounding Bella. The funny thing was, it was in the middle of the fucking day. We both didn't care.

There was a very annoying beeping sound downstairs. It was my phone. I ignored it. Bella's hair was tangled around my arm, spilling like amber rivers over the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was very steady. My fingers traced the lines of her face, down her jaw, around her ear, and danced their way down to her collar bone. She stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she just gazed at me like a delighted purring feline—her body sleek and enticing.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

She would be the death of me, I swear.

I kissed the side of her lips, and made a trail down her neck until my lips were at her ears. "Round two?" I breathed.

She nodded.

I took her ear in between my teeth gently and she shivered. My cock jumped at the effect I was having on her. I knew this time would be slow, and different. I'd never done slow before…but for some reason, I knew it would just feel right with her. I licked my middle finger and slid it down the vast plains of her stomach, all the way down to her bare clit. She gasped, and I pressed down some.

My other arm was still wrapped around her neck. I pulled her up toward my body, every curve of hers pressing against me. Her nipples were hard, though her breasts were soft against my chest. She planted kisses down my neck and I growled like a lion, ready to devour her.

"I want you, Bella. All of you."

She pressed her hips up so I would move lower at her pussy. She was wet and slick. It only made me more hard, something I didn't think was possible. My finger slid inside her and her fingers dug into my shoulder blades as she moaned into my ear.

"I don't think you want it…" I teased and removed my finger.

"No…please," she breathed into my ear, this time soliciting a shiver down my spine.

I smiled into her hair and pulled away. She whimpered at my release, but the way her bottom lip was sticking out was so fucking hot that I couldn't stand to not be touching her longer than a second. She lay below me on the bed, her legs spread. I sat on my knees between her legs and then yanked her toward my body. I could smell her arousal and even that smelled like fucking vanilla. I wanted to taste her, badly.

Without any warning, I dove between her legs and sucked her lips into my mouth. Oh god, she tasted better than homemade pie on Christmas day. My tongue dove deeply into her body and she screamed out in ecstasy. My fingers dug into her thighs as I licked her clit. She began to quiver in my grip, and I knew she was close. I wouldn't allow it. I stopped and sat up, gazing down at her like she was a luminous angel. And she was. Her skin was practically glowing.

"I was so close," she sighed. "Why did you stop?"

A wicked smile crept across my face. "I know. I wanted to tease you."

She gasped at my words, and wiggled toward me on the bed, begging me to take her. "Not so fast, beautiful."

She pouted again. I was a goner. She sat up on her elbows and traced my chest. Her finger tips circled my nipples and down…down…down to my cock. She wrapped her tiny hand around it and stroked once…twice…three times, very slowly. I groaned when she stopped.

She smirked at me. "It isn't so fun being teased, now is it?"

I shook my head. Quicker than I thought possible, she was on her knees, wrapping her skinny arms around my neck. "I don't ever want to go home."

A wicked plan started wrapping its way through my mind like a vine. Hide Bella…Keep Bella. Sounded simple enough. "You don't have to," I said softly.

Her lips crashed into my mine, violently, lovingly, hungrily. She pushed me down onto the bed, her body over mine. I wanted inside her so bad at this moment.

"Bella," I grunted, "grab a condom."

Her lips were kissing down my chest, her wet pussy touching my cock. I thought about just taking her without the damned thing.

"Where?" she asked between each seductive kiss.

My breathing was labored and my voice gruff as I pointed toward the nightstand drawer and said, "In there." She reached over and pulled the drawer open without her lips leaving my skin. I wanted to tell her to "hurry the hell up," because I wasn't going to be able to hold in my urges much longer.

My cock twitched against her exposed pussy. "Bella," I said huskily, "find a condom or I'm taking you without one."

Her lips left my body and I immediately wanted to ask her to come back, but I knew she was getting "the love-glove." Her fingers moved frantically from one side to the other, and I saw a nervous look on her face as she bit down on her bottom lip again.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"There are no condoms…"

Fuck. Fuck, shit…FUCK. Just….

I grabbed her by her waist and removed her hot pussy from my body. I needed that condom. I sat on the edge of the bed, bent over the drawer, searching more frantically than Bella had. Within seconds, the contents of the drawer were on the floor, and not a condom in sight.

"It's okay," Bella whispered while planting kisses on my shoulder and back. It wasn't okay. Really…it wasn't. Her hand reached around from behind me and began stroking my cock. It twitched against her soft skin. She was teasing me…wasn't she?

I turned around and said, "Fuck, Bella. I don't care. I have to have you." She gasped as I pulled her down on the bed with me, my body hovering over hers. "I need you…" fuck, it was true, more true than it should be. Could I kill her after this? "I need this…" I waved with a hand around her body. Though, I wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

She nodded. "Me too," she barely choked out.

I hovered over her, my dick pressed against her inviting pussy. This was new for me, and even more exciting. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, possibly trying to jump right out and run out the door. Maybe part of me wanted to…but the other part, the part that had come unglued around this woman, begged me to stay and finish what I started.

Her eyes searched mine, but there was only acceptance in her expression. Want. Need. Lust.

"Bella…"

Her hips bucked forward, welcoming me. She swallowed thickly and her breathing hitched. "Please," she mouthed at me.

The very tip of my cock rubbed up and down her clit. She moaned, her head thrown back against the pillow. It felt like we were on a wave of some new, fantastic sex high. The outside world had disappeared and all there was, was Bella and I.

Gently, I guided myself inside her. The sensation ripped through my body and I nearly exploded right then. She was tight, really tight. Like a virgin.

"Bella," I grunted…or choked. "How long…How long has it been since you've had sex?"

Her chest rose up and down, her beautiful breasts moving with the motion. "Ten months."

I mouthed the words back to her. I pushed my erection in deeper and her eyes flew to the back of her head. I wasn't even halfway in yet. She was just that tight. Finally, I fully entered her. She took a sharp breath and wiggled around me. For a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. This was better than sex. It needed a better word. I pulled out almost all of the way and moved back inside her, slowly.

Her hands started to wander the planes of my body, memorizing the touch of my skin. I leaned forward as I began to steadily rock in and out of her. Our bodies were laced with sweat, and we glided back and forth. It was the sexiest fucking thing ever. Our lips moved together, our tongues playing. My want was becoming more and more of a need, each stroke was bringing me closer to climax. I gripped her thighs and pulled her against me, harder and harder. Each sharp breath she took was accented with a moan, or a cry of happiness. Her body shivered and quaked and wiggled around my body.

"Oh god," I panted.

Our faces were less than an inch apart. Her eyes found me and I came undone, especially when she said, "Edward, I'm going to cum. Fuck!"

Like lightning and thunder, she came around my cock and I followed with all of my fluids running passionately through her body as her own orgasm subsided. I collapsed on top of her, my heart pounding, her breath heavy against my ear, our bodies sweaty and full of the smell of our sex.

I'd never call another woman again if I could have this every time.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. DevilishPleasures is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
